1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive virtual games and particularly portable interactive game units, and to a tracking device for control of an interactive virtual game.
2. Description of Related Art
Interactive virtual electronic games have become ubiquitous for players of all ages. Interactive virtual games may be implemented in one of several forms. In one form, the virtual games are implemented in standalone kiosk-type game units commonly found in arcades. In another form, the virtual games are implemented in programs that run in personal computers. With the advancements of electronic components, virtual games have been implemented in portable hand-held units that have many of the similar functions, features and capabilities of the larger game units.
Heretofore, the user interface of the virtual game typically includes a display of the game action and a user-input device, such as a set of buttons for controlling the game action and/or a cursor-positioning device. The display is stationary in reference to the player. The player controls the game action by manipulating the user-input device. Typically, the electronic games have a video or graphical display of a moving background and game icons representing game characters or targets. The player manipulates one or more icons in reference to the background.
Prior to the availability and affordability of virtual electronic games, board games have captured the interests of players of all ages. Typically, board games have a graphical but static background on which the players manipulate game pieces in reference to the background. With the advancements in electronic games, players are losing interests in the more static board games compared to the more dynamic electronic games. However, there are many board games that are still very exciting and offer game plays that have not been matched by electronic games.
Attempts have been made to implement some of the board games into electronic form, i.e., into hand-held electronic units and programs for personal computers. However, except for the fact the board games are implemented in electronic form, they do not offer the same level and type of interactivity, game play and excitement that are unique to board games.
It is desirable to design a new board game that takes advantage of the dynamics of electronic games while maintaining the game play of board games.
The present invention provides an electronic game board that facilitates the playing of board games with the dynamics of virtual electronic games. In one aspect of the present invention, the virtual game board is implemented in a unit that is movable by the player during game play. The unit displays a representation of its position as it is being moved. In one embodiment, the unit comprises a display panel that displays an image of a section of a spatial background that moves or changes in response to movement of the unit. The unit also comprises a built in position-tracking device that tracks a change in position of the unit, and updates the position representation accordingly. The background image displayed is shifted in reference to such change in position so to give an appearance of the unit moving across a play area. The background image may represent the image of a game board (e.g., a treasure map). Instead of moving game pieces over a game board, the virtual game board unit is moved to display a changing background that represents the area to which the unit has been moved virtually, as if the player has advance her play piece. Sound and physical effects may be provided by the unit in response to certain movements and upon occurrence of certain game events. The unit may be programmed with different games, or structured to accept different game program cartridges. In another embodiment, instead of a display panel, the unit comprises a visual representation (e.g., by LEDs) providing visual clues of the position of the unit relative to a game play arena.
In another aspect of the present invention, a tracking device is designed which may be deployed for implementing the virtual game board and its game functions. In one embodiment, the device comprises a housing containing a position tracking device similar to a track ball, a display and a number of switches for user input. The device may be structured to create sound and physical effects associated with certain events in a game.